Amethyst Angel Adventures: 1000
by KhaosOmega
Summary: The Amethyst Angel Adventures Series starting installment. Rated K to start, might go T later on.
1. Rogue Meets Angel

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door belongs to Nintendo. Please support the release.

Prologue: Rogue Meets Angel

The boat was on a fast pace to Rogueport, with the Amethyst Angel, Anise Azeat, on board. In her possession was a mysterious piece of paper showing what looked like a map of the area surrounding Rogueport on it. It seemed as though it was an ordinary piece of paper, but Anise, due to her Rune Angel and XQ experiences, knew things weren't what they seemed at first. What she didn't know was that she would embark on a seemingly dangerous rescue mission, as the X-Nauts had taken the princess hostage.

Upon docking at Rogueport Anise hopped off the boat. She was a beautiful sixteen-year-old girl, with long wine-red hair bearing a number of pink highlights. Also in her hair was a pair of bulbous hair clips, a ribbon on the right side that she had started wearing on the suggestion of her teammate Rico Sakuraba, and a hairband embroidered with flowers on each side identical to XQ teammate Kaelynne Sakuraba. Her outfit consisted of a platinum jacket, a wine-red tube top, teal pants with three different elemental designs on it, white lace-frilled socks, and amethyst purple platform sandals. Once she got about halfway to the main section of the port a blonde-ponytailed Goomba, with a purplish alien-like being on her tail, came into view.

"I don't have this so-called map you're after, you purple moron!" the Goomba yelled.

"Seriously, you said something about it, so spill the - yeah, who'se the -!" Lord Crump, second-in-command of the X-Nauts, had started to say before Anise let him have it with an Ultimate Impact rush. Crump splashed into the water.

"C'mon, Goombella, let's get into the square before he recovers from that rush combo i hit him with. Jump onto my shoulder." Once the Goomba was securely on the offered shoulder Anise jumped so high she cleared the large drop in elevation between the square and the port. This sent the two into a rush toward the house of Goombella's University of Goom archaeology teacher, Professor Frankly, Anise successfully Burst Rushing someone making an attempted robbery of her coins. Once inside Anise showed the elderly Goomba professor the map in her possession, getting a completely unexpected response.

"HOKEY SMOKE! This is actually THE Magical Map i've been hearing rumors about!" Frankly had exclaimed excitedly. The trio then entered a Warp Pipe in front of Frankly's house leading to the sewers of Rogueport. Three Goombas (a regular, a Paragoomba, and one of the spiky variant) tried to cut them off, only to be on the recieving end of a Trap Shooter from Anise. After successfully holding off a few more attempted attacks they reached the key target of their investigation on the Map: the Thousand-Year Door. Anise would step onto a pedestal in the center of the room before the ancient Door, which triggered a completely unexpected surprise. A group of lights lit up on the pedestal, and without warning the Magical Map had triggered some sort of radar-like function leading them to a place called the Petal Meadows, where a mysterious star-shaped object that appeared to be made of diamond appeared. After taking out a Blooper with a Blazing Storm attack Anise and Goombella entered a Warp Pipe that led to the first Crystal Star's location.


	2. Diamond Acquisition

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while Mario belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

Chapter 1: Diamond Acquisition

Upon exiting the warp pipe Anise looked at the surroundings of the area the pipe had led to. The place looked like a rather large meadow, with a giant castle in the distance to one didn't get far from the warp pipe when a massive red dragon suddenly flew right over her head to the castle. At this she and her Goomba partner quickly raced to Petalburg, a small village near the Petal Meadows (Anise believing Hooktail, the dragon from before, was in possession of the Crystal Star she was after).

"Hooktail is a fearsome beast of a dragon. We believe she once served an ancient villain known as the Shadow Queen about one thousand years prior, when four heroes used these Crystal Star objects you're talking about against her. This dragon currently possesses one of those stars."

"I thought so. And one of my XQ teammates, known as the Pink Inferno, knows a lot about the Shadow Queen, as it was her signature Chaos Duel card prior to joining XQ herself. Now more players are using it, but keep running into Jet's signature Final Combination attack. It's like he keeps pulling Riryoku once he gets whoever's Shadow Queen he's against to just over half its health and deploys it leading to a win."

"So you're a GX native." Goombella assumed once Anise mentioned XQ.

"No. OZ, actually. First met the Pink Inferno before she adopted that codename in my home dimension while dealing with Team Vexus. It was due to her that i learned of my own Saiyan energy. Now i've reached the ace XZ Series transformation. Stupid Alpha."

"Wait, OZ? OH! Why didn't ya tell me who ya were sooner? THAT'S why you have access to those various energy attacks and rush combos!" Goombella suddenly blurted once the revelation Anise was an OZ native fully hit her. "Heh, this Hooktail won't even stand a chance against the sheer might and high speed of THE Amethyst Angel if ya know how to pull that Dragon Fist technique." At this Anise quickly blew her way to Shwonk Fortress. The Fuzzies never stood a chance against her intense power, considering her power level was at three trillion. However, once they left Petalburg back the way they had originally gotten there in the first place, a Koopa with a bandage on his nose, named Koops, asked if he could come along.

Once they were in the castle...

"GET THEM!" A Red Bonse Koopa skeleton suddenly yelled as they reached the door he was guarding. A massive platoon of the weakest skeletal Koopa variant suddenly rained down on the group, with a hole in one area as Anise had blown the opening out of the army of Dull Bones on her way into the air. She would then telekinetically blow up the Red Bones' body from a point above her, allowing access to the next room. Once they found a skeleton of a Koopa that Koops thought was his long-lost dad, but Anise, who possessed Psychic powers, confirmed it wasn't. Little did Koops know that his dad was actually alive all this time as Hooktail never learned to digest her food properly. This came as quite a surprise when Anise finally defeated the red female dragon terrorizing Petalburg with a powerful Dragon Fist rush combo, Koopley, with the Crystal Star in tow, hopping onto the Dragon using the technique had turned Anise into as it tore through Hooktail's tummy close to where he was situated in there.

"DAD!" Koops yelled once Koopley landed on the ground and Anise reverted back to her true form. After a tearful embrace (which Anise thought brought back memories of when the XQ second-in-command was reunited with her twin during a Metroid Squad mission (the thought bringing up a similar effect after the Pink Inferno, following an unintended ascent to Super Saiyan 4 that caused the age of her body to accelerate to a point where she actually looked seventeen, realized she was looking at her own twin while dealing with Bowser alongside the Mario Bros. in OZ after unintentionally learning how to utilize the powerful Nova Charge technique)) Koopley then pulled the Diamond Star Hooktail had been defending out of thin air. Once Anise touched the glittering star-shaped gem she gained a new technique, Earth Tremor.

"This oughta work REALLY well when combined with that Quake Disruptor Rochelle kept using to effectively wreck Bowser's castle in OZ. 'Course, odds are once he realizes the X-Nauts have beaten him to the punch when it comes to the princess he's BOUND to lose it."

"These X-Naut guys ya just mentioned did WHAT?" Bowser's voice suddenly filled the room Anise and her allies were in; the voice came from Anise's light-blue scouter, a communicator obviously online.

Upon returning to Rogueport Anise went to the Thousand-Year Door again and showed the Diamond Star to the door while on the pedestal in front of it. This triggered another Map activation, now showing an emerald Crystal Star in what looked like a forest area. Punio would come across the party and show them the way to get to Boggly Woods, where the Emerald Star lay. Meanwhile, Bowser was hot on the Stars' trail himself upon realizing someone other than himself had kidnapped Peach, courtesy of Anise. However, the X-Nauts themselves weren't the true culprit behind the kidnapping: a blonde-and-teal haired girl from the GX system had done it herself.

"Just you wait, Azeat, you may have won our last encounter, but this time Alpha of Team Vexus WILL find a way to beat you." she said to herself with a sinister laugh.


	3. Emerald Chaos

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. While the Amethyst Angle name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door belongs to Nintendo, while this chapter title's reference belongs to SEGA. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 2: Emerald Chaos**

The Boggly Woods. Home of the Great Boggly Tree, currently overrun by the X-Nauts and where the next Crystal Star was located. Anise would start off this part of her mission by first locating three purplish beings of a different appearance than Lord Crump, who was unknown to have managed to escape the watery landing her Ultimate Impact rush gave him. It was the Shadow Sirens, and by the looks of the situation Beldam was yelling at Vivian... _again_.

"Seriously, Vivian, HOW could you lose the sketch Master Grodus gave us?"

"I NEVER HAD THE DARN THING!" Vivian, clearly upset, yelled back.

"NONSENSE! As punishment for losing the sketch, hand over that necklace you found."

"Oh, you don't mean THIS necklace, do ya Beldam?"

"Where did you... wait, that wasn't Vivian." Beldam took this point to look away from her youngest sister towards the source of the voice, spotting Anise holding the necklace in one hand and a strange piece of paper in the other. She then launched the paper into the air.

"_Evanesco!_" she yelled, Vanishing the sketch in an instant. That's when she knocked Beldam out in a millisecond, knocking out the powerhouse middle sister Marilyn moments later.

"Vivian, quick, before they recover. They'll just abandon you later on for something you didn't do, so how about you join me instead? You can help me improve my Shadow energy skills and magical abilities while you're at it, and i promise i won't treat you the way your sisters did." Anise said, kneeling down to face the youngest Shadow Siren. The team, now four members strong, then took off for Flurrie's house, intending to return the stolen necklace. Flurrie, a cloud spirit, would join the team herself, proving to be a helpful ally in entering the Punies' home.

It took a while to rescue Punio's friends and defeat the corrupted Jabbies, but in the end they succeeded. They continued through the various puzzles in the tree before finally locating the Emerald Star. That's when Crump, revealed to have escaped the watery landing in Rogueport, showed up, swiping the Star before Anise could grab it and starting the countdown of a bomb. Anise would easily beat Crump to the exit via Instant Transmission locked onto the Punie Elder's power level and confronted him once he finally turned up. Crump would unleash his Magnus von Grapple robot to battle them, but one single Destructo Disc through the reactor core of the mecha destroyed it. The Emerald Star flew out of Crump's reach on his hard landing, and then he called for a retreat by the X-Nauts. Anise would then obtain the Emerald Star, learning the risky Clock Out technique (it's a risky move because you could possibly disable yourself with it) and proceeded to return to Rogueport and the Thousand-Year Door, revealing the location of a third Crystal Star, this one made of gold. The location was Glitzville, and Anise would need to find a way to get there. Don Pianta would give her the means to get there, and by entering the blimp set to head to the floating battle arena, she was off.

Meanwhile, Alpha looked at the status report of the Boggly mission. It wasn't good. One Shadow Siren had changed sides, the other two were found unconscious, and the Crystal Star was in Anise's possession.

"Vivian changed sides already? Darn you, Azeat, you used your Psychic abilities to predict future events and convinced Vivian to join your efforts. And you just had to keep the Star out of my hands too. Well, this time i'm not giving up easily. The next Star will evade you for our gains." she said to herself, finishing with an evil laugh and then turning to the info on other possible Crystal Star locations. She definitely had one, Anise had two, and the other four were up for grabs. Plus, Alpha started to devise a little hostage trade idea, hoping to catch Anise off-guard.


	4. Chasing Gold

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 3: Chasing Gold**

A two hour-long blimp ride later and Anise made it to Glitzville, where the Magical Map was indicating the third Crystal Star was located. She quickly walked into a match between defending champion Rawk Hawk (one of Jet's signature cards and the main striker from his Final Combination) and the Koopinator, a Dark Koopatrol. Rawk won easily despite the opponent's armor, and held up the title belt, marked with what looked like the Crystal Star on it. Her Crystal Detector, a recent XQ tech creation, said otherwise, indicating it was a fake star. This match, though short, inspired Anise to chase the belt as a fighter herself, like a few XQ agents, which included Jet's XK507 partner.

After getting signed up for the competition, and with a mysterious fighter called the Teal Skyhawk having just defeated Rawk Hawk for the title, Anise would compete in her first match. One Goomba Bro. member tried to get a free shot in before the bell, but Anise nailed him with a Crystal Gauntlet shot that took out his four buddies as well. In the midst of her challenge she started getting a series of e-mails on her PDA from someone named X. She also found a Yoshi egg that hatched before her battle with the Armored Harriers, a pair of Iron Clefts. He helped her win that battle. After continuing to the number one rank after beating Rawk Hawk, which included a rematch with the Armored Harriers after defeating number eight, she found herself dealing with the Teal Skyhawk for the title belt.

She couldn't believe who it was when she got to the arena.

"_Alpha?!"_

"Oh, it's you again."

"Where are you hiding the princess?"

"What makes you think i'm responsible?"

"Oh, i dunno, maybe 'cause you're always up to something whenever i bump into ya." Anise then pulled out her Crystal Detector. Four blips were reading in in the general vicinity.

"Okay, the Gold Star is hiding underneath the arena floor somehow, i've already got the Diamond and Emerald Stars, but why is there a fourth blip reading in?" Alpha chose that moment to reveal she had the last of the Crystal Stars, made simply of crystal. After they put their respective Crystal Stars away and Grubba started the match, holding the title belt so it wouldn't get damaged in battle, the fight began. Anise absolutely unloaded blows on Alpha, landing them so fast no one could count. She then landed a powerful Trouble in Paradise roundhouse kick that sent Alpha sprawling to the arena floor, hurt badly but still able to fight.

'_Darn it, she's even more powerful than i thought since our last encounter. At this rate i might not even manage to make it back to the locker room. Looks like i'll just have to resort to an all-out escape and forfeit the match._' Alpha thought. She then pulled a mysterious gem, shaped like a diamond, out from behind her back, and activated Chaos Control before Anise could even react despite the massive edge the Amethyst Angel had in speed. Grubba would then try to sap Anise of her energy, only to get his seat thrashed by Anise. It turns out Grubba was using the Gold Star for selfish reasons to amplify his power, and after Anise beat him, the star revived Prince Mush, Jolene's brother. Jolene then revealed herself as X and let Anise have the Crystal Star, giving her the Power Lift technique.

Meanwhile, at the X-Naut fortress, Peach, undercover in an Invisibility Cloak she somehow gained possession of and without her usual heels so she'd be harder to hear coming, was at the door to Grodus' room trying to get some info about the X-Naut's plans. That's when a severely hurt Alpha rematerialized in Grodus' chambers.

"How the heck did you get hurt so badly?"

"Ran into that redhead pest before i could challenge Grubba for the Star. She's even tougher now than she was last time i fought her. I had to Chaos Control myself out of the match, the way she kept pummeling me. She might have the Star now, i'm not sure. Before the battle, though, she accused me of Peach's kidnapping, whereas Bowser believes your guys did it. Fortunately for me i didn't tell her it WAS me who pulled it off, and to make matters even worse, Vivian's changed sides. Beldam and Marilyn were found unconscious in the Boggle Woods and Vivian was nowhere to be found, indicating her change in alliegance. Odds are Azeat was the one who convinced her to make the change in sides."

"That's an odd name."

"It's her last name. I usually refer to her by that name. Her first name's Anise. I have no idea how her speed got so high, but i accidentally triggered her massive power surge during a technically seven-on-six showdown between my Team Vexus buddies and her Rune Angel allies. She must've given 'em a heads-up beforehand, they managed to fight a lot better than my team anticipated; the blonde one even knocked out Zeta twice with the same technique. That battle didn't end well as my team got decimated by this one girl who Anise and two GX girls combined into."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Anise, back in Rogueport and with three Crystal Stars now in her possession, was headed back to the Thousand Year Door when her PDA went off. It was an e-mail from the princess.

It read

_Anise,_

_This one girl, i think she called herself Alpha, she said that you had bumped into her in Glitzville. She stated that you believed she kidnapped me. Well, that accusation was correct. I overheard her telling Grodus that she had pulled it off expecting a Shadow Siren trick on Grodus. Maybe Alpha's plan has something to do with me and the Crystal Stars. I'll let you know more when i find out._

_Peach_

"So it WAS Alpha. I thought so; she's always up to something whenever i run into her. Maybe i can locate another Crystal Star before she can." Anise said to herself, then took off for the Thousand Year Door. The Magical Map triggered, revealing a fourth star, ruby this time, in a place called Twilight Town. Thanks to having her XQ ID on her, she easily got through the Warp Pipe that led there.


	5. Anise 4, Alpha 1

**Me: Well, it's time.**

**Vivian: Time to see how the fourth Crystal Star is acquired?**

**Me: Bingo.**

**Koops: KhaosOmega doesn't own the rights to Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, though he has beaten the game itself. Also, the Anise Azeat character belongs to BROCCOLI, despite her Amethyst Angel codename and unique appearance are of Khaos' design.**

**Flurrie: Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 4: Anise 4, Alpha 1**

"Now i know why they call this place Twilight Town." Goombella said as the group exited the Warp Pipe.

"This eternal night sky reminds me of my home dimension." Anise said randomly.

"Huh?" Flurrie asked in response.

"You see, i'm not from this dimension, though my blonde XQ ally Rochelle is. I'm not even from this dimension system - i only recently learned of it from the XQ captain when he located Alpha, that blonde-and-teal haired girl i accused of kidnapping Princess Peach in the Glitz Pit."

"GX?" was Koops' first guess. "If you're affiliated with this XQ group you just have to be from GX."

"Actually, i'm from the OZ system. Jet recruited me after a few incidents with Team Vexus that pushed me into a Super Saiyan 2. When i first joined the GX-based group i looked like a wine-red-and-pink haired version of the blonde-and-amethyst Rochelle, one year older than me. The top i'm currently wearing i've had since before i joined the Rune Angels five months prior to the discovery of my Saiyan energy courtesy of one of Rochelle's habits. Most of my accessories i obtained a little while after meeting the blonde, along with my platform sandals - my hair ribbon i only recently got from my Rune Angel teammate Rico Sakuraba."

"Uh, i hate to interrupt this conversation, but i just saw a villager get turned into a pig when that bell rang." the newest member of the team, a Yoshi kid colored white, said. With this the group was off to the Creepy Steeple, where the culprit of the bell-induced pig transformations, Doopliss, and the Ruby Star, which Anise was after, lay. Despite a few Crazee Dayzee run-ins, including Anise wiping out two of the Amazy variant and Chaos Capturing a third, they reached the Duplighost's hideout. However, Anise first enters the well outside, deploying her invisibility technique along with Vivian, who came with her, using her Veil ability to hide in the shadows, to bypass a moving door blocking their progress in a secret chamber. When they reached a room containing a chest and a parrot, the wine-red-haired Amethyst Angel discovers the chest to contain a lowercase p and the Duplighost's name as Doopliss via the Parrot.

"Say, Vivian, it sure was a good thing i informed you of your siblings' eventual betrayal during the Boggly Woods skirmish. Now we've got that Duplighost beat big-time. Let's regroup with the others and then take him on."

"Ten-four!" Twenty minutes later the party of six had reached Doopliss' room at the top of Creepy Steeple. As a result this triggered a battle. Doopliss twice attempted to become a shadow of Anise, but she duplicated his species' special technique via a maneuver Kiara Brazie taught her. But on his second attempt...

"Nice try, Doopliss." These three words caused the Duplighost's powers to suddenly break, halting his second try at the transformation into a shadow of the OZ girl, intending to steal her body afterwards, and leaving him wide open for the Sky Zapper that followed it, promptly followed by a Delta Combination which was used to amplify the Ultimate Impact that followed that. However, like when she acquired her electric abilities, she finished the Ultimate Impact rush with a crystal gauntlet shot that sent him careening right smack into Beldam and Marilyn, minus the Ruby Star Anise picked up afterwards, learning the Art Attack technique.

One Instant Transmission later Anise was back in front of the Thousand-Year Door, using the Ruby Star to locate the Sapphire one, on Keelhaul Key. Following a heartbreaking story concerning eventual ally Bobbery the group headed off.

_Meanwhile..._

"So, Princess, there's something you should know about the fabled treasure behind the Thousand-Year Door. That 'treasure' is actually the spirit of the Shadow Queen, and i intend to use her power to increase mine so that pesky Azeat girl won't beat me so badly like she did in Glitzville. I still need to find some crucial stuff, such as the remaining Crystal Stars and that Map Jet managed to intercept before it found me. Odds are that wine-red-haired thorn in my side has it."

"Speaking of which, Beldam and Marilyn have been knocked out heavily again, this time via a heavily-beaten Doopliss careening into them. According to the Duplighost, the only one of the three still conscious, a girl with mostly wine-red hair pulverized him, duplicated his special move -"

"I should've known Kiara taught her something in that one intermission." Alpha interrupted.

"- broke his powers by revealing his name, landed three different rush combos, the last an Ultimate Impact rush ending with a crystal gauntlet shot -"

"That's not the first time she's done that at the end of Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's main Rush Combo; i can still recall when she did that to Epsilon."

"- and finished off with her acquiring the left-behind Ruby Star."

"*#$& !"

"The source who witnessed it, before she left via Instant Transmission, was on her right-hand side and spotted a hair ribbon on that side - those who saw her from the left didn't see one there."

"A hair ribbon? That's new. She's never worn one of them in my previous encounters with her, but her orange-haired Rune Angel teammate Rico had two of them in hers when she was involved in one of those skirmishes."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

While in Rogueport Anise picked up another message from the Princess.

_Anise,_

_Alpha's after the Stars as well. She also told me something that really shocked me: She's trying to revive the Shadow Queen, the 'fabled treasure of Rogueport', in order to increase her power level because of her past run-ins with you. However, besides the Crystal Stars, she's also after some mysterious object she said could cause permanent fusion. Odds are she intends to use them to fuse with me as a further assist. You must stop her at all costs._

_Peach_

"So this treasure is actually an ancient demon's spirit, and Alpha wants to revive her for a power level boost. And she also wants those mysterious Potara Earrings i've heard Katey Brazie going on about. Well, i'm already halfway done with my mission, i might as well continue."


	6. Aquatic Sapphire

**Me: Hey everyone. KhaosOmega here with the latest chapter in Amethyst Angel Adventures: 1000. This chapter shows how Anise acquires the Sapphire Star (without a battle with Cortez, by saying the Star was all she was after) and unlocks the location to the Garnet Star. Here, Anise also unveils her hydrokinetic abilities against a number of Embers and Lava Bubbles, along with her Gravity Control powers.**

**Koops: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door belongs to Nintendo, though Khaos has beaten the game. The Anise Azeat character belongs to BROCCOLI, while her Amethyst Angel codename and unique appearance are of Khaos' creation.**

**Bobbery: Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 5: Aquatic Sapphire**

As the adventure to Keelhaul Key wore on, a number of Embers, living blue-colored fireballs, swarmed the _Flaviole_. Anise, however, was ready, unleashing a vicious Whirlpool maneuver that wiped out eighty percent of the Embers, followed by a Water Stream vortex that took out another fifteen. But then Alpha secretly struck, sending everyone onto the nearest island, coincidentally Keelhaul Key. That didn't affect Anise, however, who promptly unloaded with a Space Mach attack, followed by a Sky Zapper into an Ultimate Impact/Burst Rush combo used to amplify the Photon Flash she used to send Alpha flying away before using Instant Transmission to reach Keelhaul Key. She would then enter the Pirate's Grotto, using Flavio's Skull Gem for entry and with Bobbery now on her team. More hydrokinetic maneuvers later, and three different instances of Gravity Control along the way, she reached Cortez's ship. But before she and her buddies entered Anise come up with a plan, due to her suspecting Four Eyes, one of the crew, was actually X-Naut second-in-command Crump, twice heavily beaten by Anise.

"Okay, odds are Crump's secretly after the Sapphire Star as Four Eyes, so i'll just have Cortez bring out his ship on standby in case Crump truly reveals himself after i obtain the Star. I have a way to obtain it without the battle portion." she said, then the group of eight (having recruited Ms. Mowz in the process of going for the Ruby Star) entered the ship.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" came a vioce, then the skeletal head of Cortez appeared out of thin air.

"Look, Cortez, we're not here after the entire hoard. All we want is that blue star-shaped object over there." Anise said, pointing to the Sapphire Star for reference. Cortez then hovered over to the Star.

"Oh, you just want this thing? I have no use for it, so you can have it." he said, then the Star hovered over to Anise, who grabbed it and learned a new healing move, stronger than the one she learned when the location of the Diamond Star was revealed. But before Anise left she asked another question.

"Oh, and, Cortez? We're probably gonna need a way back to Rogueport, as well as a way to fight Crump, 'cause i've been suspecting him as Four Eyes."

"Sure thing." and then, after everyone else boarded the ship, it took off sailing for the first time in a very long time. Along the way, as Anise suspected, Crump revealed himself, only to get the same combination as Alpha did, with the exception of a Delta Combination inbetween the Sky Zapper and the double combination and a Final Flash instead of the Photon Flash at the end.

Once the group made it back to Rogueport with Cortez's help they returned to the Thousand-Year Door, which revealed the location of the Garnet Star to be the Poshley Heights. Don Pianta would give them the means to get there after a second errand for him, again involving Francesca and Frankie, his daughter and mobster respectively, this time requiring help from Cortez. But Beldam and Marilyn, having recovered from the previous incident, and with Doopliss on their side now, would try to head them off and beat them there.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Me: Well, folks, there's chapter 5 in the books. Chapter 6 starts off hard, but then gets easier as there is no end boss. However, in my Amethyst Angel Adventures variation the boss involved in Chapter 6 is destroyed in the encounter at the Riverside Station.**

**Mario: If only i did that back then.**

**Me: Until next time, folks, KhaosOmega signing off.**


	7. Poshley Herring

**DIsclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 6: Poshley Herring**

Things took quite a surprising turn the moment one of Anise's party members let slip the location of the sixth Crystal Star, in the Poshley Heights. Beldam had overheard that statement, under her Shadow Siren veil ability at the time, and revealed her intentions to grab the Star before Anise and her seven-member gang could. Intending to get the Star first, Anise and her team boarded the Excess Express, and started the three day long train ride to the Poshley Heights.

On day 2 of the trip, they reached Riverside Station, only to find the bridge up. Along the way there was an issue that was solved by Anise, who identified the Zip Toad on the train as a disguised Doopliss easily. Hey, with all her XQ experience her Psychic powers were of major help in that situation. Following some exploring of the station, Anise managed to locate the switch that controlled the bridge, but an infestation of Smorgs was in the way. So, Anise just did what she normally did in these kinds of situations; several Trap Shooters that took out a good chunk of Smorgs, then a Solara Pulse that destroyed all the rest of them, allowing the wine red-haired Amethyst Angel to hit the bridge control switch, allowing the Express to reach the Poshley Heights. Also, as she had destroyed the Smorgs, the train reached its intended destination without any more troubles.

Once the train reached the Poshley Heights, the passengers got off, Anise talking to the private investigator Pennington, who looked a considerable bit like a penguin.

"Say, Pennington, do you know where this Crystal Star is, by any chance?"

"Sure do, miss. Left it in the Poshley Sanctum, but i don't know exactly where." Ten minutes of walking later and the two reached the aforementioned Poshley Sanctum, where the Crystal Star was hidden somewhere. Once they entered, though, Beldam was seen nabbing the Star - or so she thought. The fact Anise was Psychic had told the Angel that the Star Beldam and her accomplices, Marilyn and Doopliss, had nabbed was actually a Red Herring - in other words a fake. The Sirens then left (Doopliss had to jump out the window he broke on his way in, as he didn't have the Sirens' Veil ability), allowing Anise to find the real Star deeper into the place unhindered. Sure, several Dark Boos were in the room, but one Trap Shooter, after grouping them up, was all it took to end the potential threat. After grabbing the Star Anise and her buddies then boarded the train for a three day ride back to Rogueport.

_Meanwhile, in the X-Naut Fortress..._

"DARN IT, HOW DID THEY FALL FOR THE OLD RED HERRING TRICK?!" Alpha yelled at the nearest X-Naut. "Chances are Anise managed to locate the real Star. This works to our advantage a bit, as we lure her here to the base, swipe her Stars, and then i can unleash my ultimate plan."

'_I know i said that the last twenty times, but this time it's gonna be different. You'll see, Azeat._' Alpha thought to herself. Then she turned to some X-Naut soldiers nearby.

"Two of you head to the room TEC-XX is in and shut it down, it's been helping Peach communicate with that redhead pest i've been dealing with ever since that incident in the OZ system. Also, alert Grodus about the mutiny of TEC. We'll leave Crump here, with his new and improved Magnus von Grapple 2.0 mecha, to defend the Star we do have, while we take the princess to the Palace of Shadow, in order to execute my new plan."

"Right."

Little did they know Anise was waiting next to the teleporter building in Rogueport's sewers, preparing to unleash her true speed, so high due to the XQ second in command, Hollie Brazie, training her, on the X-Nauts once they appeared. Alpha was in for a rough fight.


	8. Nova 4

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. This is the final chapter of Amethyst Angel Adventures: 1000. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, as is the Hollie Brazie character, the girl portraying the Angel, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door belongs to Nintendo. Any other references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 7: Nova 4**

Within ten minutes of waiting for Alpha and her troops next to the building with the teleporter the faction, with Alpha and Grodus at the front, proceeded out of the room. Almost immediately Anise unloaded on the forces, knocking out a trio of X-Nauts in the midst of the brawl and successfully gaining the final Crystal Star with help from Hollie and Alpha (a Destructo Disc, intended for Alpha, went through Magnus 2.0's Reactor Core following a double portal (one by Alpha, the intended target, and one by Hollie, at whom Alpha redirected it)). However, a Solar Flare from Alpha enabled the group to go topside and re-enter from the Thousand-Year Door's Pit of 100 Trials side, where, on their way down, they were blasted all over the place by Anise and the recently-appeared Hollie. Alpha recovered first, and as the two girls launched for her position, Alpha dodged and was able to strike a direct Omega Blitz attack on Hollie, hitting the blonde right where the metal protector on her lower left leg was. What really surprised Anise was the fact the technique had disintegrated the protector, exposed for the first time in the years Hollie had it, following a serious leg injury that led to her gaining her high speed and Solid Transparency skills (the wound from said injury reopened due to the attack).

"Wait, how did you manage to get that energy attack to eliminate my protector?" Hollie asked Alpha.

"Actually, that wan't due to the Omega Blitz. Technique hid a Reductor Curse that hit moments sooner despite firing moments after the Omega Blitz." the Team Vexus leader replied. Unfortunately for her, this was what set off Hollie's Final Trigger, leading to the birth of the fourth Nova Legend. The good news for Alpha was that in the confusion of Hollie's ascent she and her cronies escaped the scene and advanced to the Door, with a good minute-and-a-half head start as Anise stayed behind to check on Hollie after the ascent. Hollie had gone into the portal she spawned to shield herself from the Destructo Disc Anise threw at Alpha, who portalled it towards the XQ second-in-command, and nabbed the final Star, given to Anise before the incident leading to the blonde's ascent to XZ Series stage 11. It took a few minutes to reach one area, and then Hollie came up with an idea. Along the way to that area Anise used the Stars to break Alpha's Locking Spell on the Door, and destroyed a Dark Bones the same way she took out the Red Bones at Hooktail Castle; an airborne-launched Dirty Fireorks finish. Hollie would split off from Anise temporarily, gaining a Star Key after using the Dragon Fist technique to defeat Gloomtail, mirroring Anise destroying Hooktail with the same move. Bobbery and Vivian had both been positioned in rooms where their techniques would be needed and, after the Star Mission began, promptly unloaded on their objectives, acquiring two keys.

After gaining and placing all eight keys, the Shadow Sirens confronted the group. Hollie's massive power easily knocked the trio out effortlessly, allowing them to continue the chase against Alpha. When the two finally caught up to her and Grodus, the blonde leader of Team Vexus had Grodus remain behind while she went onward to complete her plan. It was at this point, however, that Hollie's cousin Dawn appeared on the scene destroying Grodus, and then Rochelle portalled Bowser away before he could interfere himself. Advancing forward, Anise noticed Alpha preparing to use Potara fusion with the captured Princess, but the Potaras were nabbed from Alpha by Anise using her true speed, forcing Alpha to merge with the revived Shadow Queen herself. Alpha claimed that the Shadow Queen was invincible, but Hollie used the Crystal Stars to break the invincibility, allowing the ZK3 girls, in their combined state, to destory the ancient villain with an energy beam to the head before unloading on Alpha, leaving the Vexus leader badly hurt.

Twenty minutes after the devastating battle Alpha was carried to the healing sector of the Team Vexus airship. When they walked past one camera Georgia Millar, a.k.a. Gamma, noticed the damage Alpha had taken.

"Knowing Alpha the way i do she's not gonna give up. It'll take more than that to defeat the leader of Team Vexus. However, none of them know of my secret change of allegiance." the redhead said to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

_One week later..._

Anise, her power level now up 33% from before, was sitting around waiting for her next mission when her cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Anise?"

"Yeah, this is her. Why?"

"Good. I need your help. GD system, Pokemon dimension, Orre region. Cipher's at it, and maybe you could help out. I heard about that battle last week. Thing is, when i found out what the Snagems were doing i decided to quit the team. However, i couldn't summon enough courage to wipe out their hideout. Maybe you could do that for me. And as for my name, it's Ryo Jordan."

"Gotcha, Ryo. Need to grab some stuff furst, then i'll be right there." Anise said, hanging up afterwards. By 'stuff', she meant some explosives from 52M and her Extreme Gear airboard, designed by XQ Gear Tech with help from her, before informing Jet of the new mission and taking off to begin the new objective. It wouldn't be until a couple months later that Anise would return to the GD Mushroom Kingdom, for a cross between a mission and a celebration, the latter part intended to be secret from the others.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**And there's the first AAA mission complete, with number 2 starting up. Until next time, folks, this is KhaosOmega signing off.**


End file.
